Quotes
Quotes, also known as Voice Lines, are what various characters say in different games. This page includes all of the quotes that can be heard in Q-Clash. Announcer Generic * "Welcome to Q-CLASH!" * "Match begins in 60/30/20 seconds!" * "10/9/8/7/6/5/4/3/2/1!" * "Overtime!" * "First/second round won/lost!" Comments Pre-Match * "Another day, another match! And boy we do have a good one in store for you!" * "For those of you just tuning in, this is one doozy of a line-up! You are about to see Q-CLASH at it's very best!" Players Your Team * "You have been awarded more time!" Enemy Team * "The enemy is on the objective." * "The objective is being captured!" * "The enemy is pushing the payload! They need to be stopped!" Objectives * "Capture/defend the objective!" * "Capture/defend objective A/B/C!" * "Escort/stop the payload!" Post-Match Victory * "Victory!" Defeat * "Defeat!" * "Valiant effort, but it wasn't quite enough to secure the win this time." Stalemate * "Stalemate!" Cyborg Messages 'Hello' * "Greetings, soldier!" * "Salutations!" 'Medic' * "I need a medic on scene!" * "My suit is damaged! I need a healer." Spawning * "I am strong! Stronger than a lion, but weaker than an elephant." * "Ha ha! Now that I'm here, we have an impressive tactical advantage." Ultimate * "Behold... witness my ultimate weapon!" * "Unleashing my ultimate weapon!" Healed * "All patched up!" Miscellaneous * "Huzzah!" (Flex Emote) * "I've got that already. Haha!" (Tactical HUD Emote) Decker, P.I. Spawning * "Leave all the incriminating evidence to me." * "I'm on the case." 'Hello' * ”Alright..." * "How do?" * "Charmed." Healed * "I feel... better." Enemy Turret Destroyed * "Turret out of commission." * "Turret down...(sigh) now who will pick up the litter?" Charging Ultimate * "I'm still preparing my ultimate." Ultimate Ready * "My ultimate is ready." * "I'm prepared to confiscate their armory." Ultimate * "I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your weapons." Objectives * "Mind the payload." Miscellaneous * "Consider yourself served." (Gloat Emote) * "You've met a quick fate with a dashing road." (Gloat Emote) * "And when Decker P.I saw the breadth of his achievement, he wept... for there were no more crooks to catch." (Gloat Emote) * "The puzzle is, how you ended up here in the first place." (Gloat Emote) * "Hmm... excellent." (Inspect Emote) Ghost 'Hello' * "Hello." * "What's up?" * "Hey." * "Yo." Spawning * "This is all for one." * "This is... uh... Charlie? Six." * "Ready to rock!" * "Duty calls!" * "I lost 40 thousand men in the blink of an eye. And the whole team just watched." * Up and on."'' * "I am not your daddy, G.I Joe." * "I am an action man. I do action things." * "Omega-3, ready for action." '''Killed * "Check please..." * "There will be HECK to pay!" * "Noooooooo!" * "Immortalise me!" * "Worst... Day... Ever." Using Frag Grenade * "Hah! Grenade!" * "Frag out!" * "Nade out!" * "Here... comes the pitch!" * "Grenaade!" Using Rascal's Launch Pad * "Skippin' out on cardio." * "Everybody relax... I'm here." Ultimate * "Haha! Send in the missiles!" * "Calling in an airstrike: Incoming!" Healed * "Thanks, doc!" Objectives * "Get your butt on the point!" * "Control point is secured!" * "The payload is getting closer!" * "Oh, look - they changed their minds." * "Run home to yo mama!" * "The payload is moving the wrong way!" * "The enemy is getting closer!" Miscellaneous * "Perfection... takes time." (Vanity Emote) Rascal 'Hello' * "Hey!" * "What's up, man?" Spawning For The First Time * "Alright! You, you and you, um, shoot them and I'll... er, shoot 'em too." * "Great choice!" * "Little do they know I got a surprise waiting for them! Huh? Did I, er, ruin the surprise?" * "Nice! Y'all gonna run out there and I'll just sit back and get to work." Spawning * "I'm all revved up." * "Pedal to the medal, folks." * "We've got some work to do." * "Let's hit the road!" * "Let's do this!" Elimination * "Woo, whee! Look at me go!" * "Welcome to America, punk!" * "I'm walking all over ya!" * "Aww... Did I make poor little girl cry? Haha!" * ”I don’t need a magnifying glass to see that you’re just a big... dumb... crook! (Only when eliminating a Decker, P.I.) * "There can't be two handsome mechanics building turrets!" (Only when eliminating another Rascal) Killed * "Right on time..." * "It's the end of the line..." * "Cowards... do hate 'em..." Build Turret Ability: * "Yeah! Look here!" * "Peekaboo! Haha!" * "Go, go, go, little guy! Enemy Turret Sighted * "Someone take out that turret!" Enemy Turret Destroyed * "Boom! Turret down!" * "That turret is destroyed!" Using Launch Pad * "Nice ride with ya." * "Thanks for the ride!" Sniper Ahead * "Yo, what's up with the sniper?" * "Those snipers are cowards!" * "They've got a sniper ahead!" Ultimate * "Let's burn some rubber!" * "Get a load of this!" Objectives * "Yo, I need some help capping this point!" * "Scram! And take the payload with you!" * "Yeah! We pushed 'em back!" * "That's the wrong way!" Reaper 'Hello' * "Hello." * "Hi." Spawning For The First Time * "If you don't stop jumping around, this next bullet's for you." Spawning * "You can't kill what's already dead." * "Let's stick to the path." * "Time to get serious." * "Let's get this over with." * "I'm on my way." * "My, my, look at the time." Healed * "This is... fine..." * "*sighs* Time to get back on my feet." Elimination * "Go back to your grave." * "Don't lose your head." * "Your turn." * "Say hello to death for me." Killed * "I... will remember this..." * "This isn't the end." * "The hunt goes on." Using Rascal's Launch Pad * "Boo." * "Back..." Using Sniper * "...Study." * "Quit moving." Reaper's Sniper Ahead * "That enemy's a sniper." * "Keep your heads down - there's a sniper." * "Yeah... that's a sniper." Ultimate * "Darkness will not hide you." * "The abyss sees all." Objectives * "Protect the objective." * "We need to make this delivery." * "Drive the monsters back." * "Get them off the payload." * "It's going the wrong way." Miscellaneous * "...Heh. Idiots." (Moody Emote) Sheila Messages 'Hello' * "G'day!" * "How you goin'?" * "Ahoy! 'Medic' * "Need a healer here!" 'Ultimate Charging' * "I'm still charging." 'Ultimate Ready' * "Hands on deck! Ultimate's ready!" Spawning for the First Time * "I like our chances with this crew!" * "They'll never see me coming..." * "With this going through, there is no way we will lose!" Spawning: * "I'm back!" * "Give that another go!" * "I'm not giving up just yet!" * "Blind me..." * "Good on ya!" Healed * "All better, bucko!" Elimination * "Ah, I just gave you a head-start, that's all!" (For revenge) * "Dead men tell no tales!" * "Wow, did you see that?" * "Another one in Davy's grit!" Killed * "What? How?" * "Ah! Hey, hey!" * "Man overboard!" * "Huh? Impossible!" Using Rascal's Launch Pad * "Sure beats sailing!" * "Wish we had these on the seas!" Enemy Turret Sighted * "Turret right over there!" Enemy Turret Destroyed * "Turret's been blasted!" Reaper's Sniper Ahead * "Sniper, dead ahead!" Ultimate * "Bombs away!!" * "Watch out! Parrots on the way!" Objectives * "Stop swinging the lead and help me with this point!" * "The life of a plunder! Haha!" * "Need to stop that payload right now!" * "The wind shifts behind our sails now!" * "No, no, no! That's the wrong way!" Miscellaneous * "Another medal for the treasure chest!" (Medal Collected) Sir Knight Messages 'Hello' * "Hello!" * "Hello again!" * "Hello there." 'Yes' * "Yes!" 'No' * "I'm afraid not." 'Sorry' * "I'm sorry." 'Thanks' * "Thanks for the hand." * "Thank you." 'Help' * "Gather around me!" * "Give me a hand." Spawning For The First Time * "I had a horse, many years ago." * "I serve to protect." Spawning * "I can never get the hang of dying." * "I've still got some fight left in me!" * "Time to buff up these scratches." * "Sir Knight - at your command!" * "Time to pull myself back together!" Healed * "Refreshing." * "I feel better already." * "My old soul can keep going." Killed * "I return to the abyss." * "The abyss... is calling." Using Rascal's Launch Pad * "I have arrived." * "I'm here." Reaper's Sniper Ahead * "Sniper! Keep your heads safe!" * Marksman ahead! Ultimate * "By the king's grace... give me strength!" Objectives * "For king, and country!" * "Let's take this!" * "The control point is ours." * "The field is ours today!" Miscellaneous * "The abyss... is calling." (Kneel Emote) * "Quite... nauseating." (Kick Ups Emote) Zadena Messages 'Hello' * "Hello!" * "A pleasure to see you!" 'No' * "I don't think so." * "No!" 'Thanks' * "My thanks." 'Help' * "Group up to me!" 'Medic' * "I need healing assistance!" Spawning for the First Time * "This land is intriguing. Do they host their own festivals here too?" Spawning * "The sun rises again!" * "Mother will protect us!" * "I feel a new wind beneath my wings!" * "May my wings guide you!" * "One must dig to find diamond!" * "I have arrived!" Healing Someone * "I'm right behind you." * "I will restore your strength!" * "We will fly together!" * "I will support you!" * "You have my support!" Healed * "Aah... rejuvenating!" * "I'm ready to fight again!" Reaper's Sniper Ahead * "Take cover! Sniper ahead!" * "A sniper is ahead, stay wary!" Ultimate * "Stand with me, friends!" * "They are under my protection!" Objectives * "Focus on the objective and we will succeed." * "The wind has settled!" * "We mustn't let the payload go any further!" * "The payload is approaching!" * "The payload is retreating!" * "They will return." * "Stay vigilant! This is not the end." * "Let us move toward a swift victory!" * "The objective is ours - marvelous!" Death * "Nothing really ever ends." * "...Peace." * "The sun... sets." Elimination * "Such a loud, brash man... some quiet meditation would do you some good." (Eliminating Ghost) * "I, am satisfied." * "Guess you were flying too close to the sun!" (Eliminating enemy Zadena)